


General's New Clothes

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, April Fools' Day, Kissing, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Partial Mind Control, Partial Nudity, Phasma has a lot of patience, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General's New Clothes

When the chronometer beeped for 0500 hours Hux rolled lazily out of bed and out of Kylo’s reach before he could be dragged back for kisses. Kylo groaned and groped the still-warm covers for Hux but Hux maneuvered out of the way and went to the refresher. By the time he had finished his morning shower, shaved his face, and stepped back out into the room Kylo was sitting up in bed with his hair jutting up in several directions.

If Hux didn’t have a meeting this morning he would surely kiss that pouty sleepy face that was glaring at him.

“You get up too damn early.” Kylo said, rubbing his face tiredly.

“I’m surprised you’re even awake. You usually go back to sleep.” Hux said back, opening his closet to pull out his usual outfit. 

Before he could turn strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and Kylo’s soft mouth pressed hot kisses up against his neck.

“You should come back to bed.” Kylo said, placing more sensual kisses along Hux’s neck and under his ear.

Hux shrugged off Kylo, not letting the kisses tempt him, as he slid on his grey undershirt and started slipping on his trousers over his briefs. Kylo simply watched him, his eyes no longer sleepy but shining with mischief.

“Yes?” Hux asked, finally, when he felt those dark eyes boring into his back as he zipped up his uniform top.  

“Oh, nothing.” Kylo said.

“Uh-huh.” Hux said back, removing his greatcoat from its hanger and placing it on his chair back. He sat in his chair and slid on his boots, securing them satisfactorily before standing and putting his greatcoat on his shoulders.

Despite his now multiple layers Hux felt chilled. He shrugged it off, ignoring Kylo’s dancing eyes and gathering up his datapad where he had left it on the desk. Kylo leaned forward and placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on his lips.

“I will see you later on today.” Kylo promised, a little too silkily.

Hux narrowed his eyes but kissed Kylo back before leaving the room in a swirl of material, already falling behind on his routine.

\---

Hux thought his general meeting with his Lieutenants went rather well. Everyone was actually fairly quiet so he didn’t even have to raise his voice. Though, Lieutenant Mitaka had looked at him with such concern he thought the man was about to have an aneurysm. Hux made a note to have the Lieutenant’s medical moved up a few months to double check his mental status. But, all in all, it went well and he moved on to his next part of the day: visiting the bay’s supply captain to ensure that incoming and outgoing cargo were on schedule.

As he thought everything was perfectly in order. In fact, he sat himself down in the cargo area’s visitor’s chair, a rarity to the rather flabbergasted captain. Hux stayed for a short time, remarking on the good points the captain had managed to maintain such as a clean environment and top-notch organizational system. The only part he wasn’t too fond of was how chilly her office seemed to be. He chalked it up to the continual rush of the place and hauling cargo that she along with her crew needed more air circulating and decided not to bother her about it. He considered the fact he needed to leave soon and have lunch, the low aching feeling of hunger settling in his gut as he saw her desk chronometer turn closer to his usual noontime meal. He invited her to join him to continue their conversation but she quickly, and quietly, said she needed to stay here to sign papers when the next shipment arrived.

As he acquiesced to this he stood and commended her on her loyalty to her job. The captain, her face flushed with Hux assumed to be from the praise and the attention she was receiving, kept her hand in front of her face most of the time. He thought it quite sweet and perhaps she was simply overwhelmed with his personal visit. Deciding to spare her further self-embarrassment he took his leave, nodding to a few traders who happened to come up to the office and simply give him long stares.

Hux strode primly down the corridor, past squadrons of Troopers doing their daily rounds and noted a few turned their heads. He tisked but let it drop since he was in such a good mood. Perhaps some Troopers had not actually seen him walking out and about. When he thought about it, Hux figured that would probably be accurate as if he was not on the command center he was usually held up in a meeting or cornered in his own room by one very demanding lover. Not that he minded the latter, of course.

His thoughts turned to Kylo as he opened the door to his formal office. He had promised Hux would see him later today but so far, even though it was now pushing 1300 he had not heard even a whisper. He went over to his caf machine and made himself his favorite dark rich blend while he typed a meal request on his datapad. A droid brought it to him roughly thirty minutes later and he savored it while reading through an analysis report.

All too soon his lunch was over and he had to clean off his desk in preparation for the holo-conference with an interested pair of Senators who were curious to what the First Order could offer for their alliance.

When the comm went through Hux gave his formal greeting and they in turn gave theirs after a moment of silence. Despite the glances they shared at one another every now and again the conversation remained professional, to the point, and Hux was pleased that the two stated they would consider it before setting up another conference time. The call ended abruptly and Hux was once again vaguely aware of the cold. He reached into his drawer to withdraw his bottle of brandy, splashing some into its accompanying glass and tossing it back in one gulp. Instantly he felt warmer and decided that with this part done he should now go upwards to the command to see how his officers were attending today.

\--

On the command deck all the officers were eerily quiet save for their consistent tapping away at their comms. Officer Thannisson looked up over his console at one point as Hux took up his normal position in front of the large windows to view the snowy landscape of Starkiller Base but Hux paid him no mind.

Captain Phasma entered the command center and strode up to Hux, her armor rattling familiarly. As she drew up close behind him he turned and greeted her with a small smile.

“Status report?” Hux asked, his hands folded daintily at the small of his back. 

Phasma simply stood there, her head tilted slightly.

“Yes, Captain? Is there something wrong?” Hux snapped, not pleased that she had decided to ruin the almost perfect running of the day by not immediately following his orders.

“May I speak freely, sir?” Phasma requested slowly, as if weighing her next words.

“Yes, you may. What is it?” Hux said.

“Why in the hells are you only in your briefs and undershirt?”

Hux blinked slowly once then twice. Suddenly the day came crashing together. The persistent chill, the stares of the lieutenants and Troopers, the flushed face of the cargo captain, and finally the red-faced senators in the holo-conference.

“REN!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Hux shouted without meaning to, running off the command deck and ignoring the startled stares of the officers.

 


End file.
